philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Metro Manila TV : timeline
VHF Timeline 1953 James Lindenberg, owner of Bolinao Electronics Corporation, was first to apply for a license to establish a television station in 1949. His request was granted on June 14, 1950. Because of the strict import controls and the lack of raw materials needed to open a TV station during those days, DZAQ-TV did not start broadcasting until October 23, 1953. Judge Antonio Quirino, brother of then President Elpidio Quirino, also tried to apply for a license but was denied. He bought controlling stocks from BEC and renamed the company from Bolinao Electronics Corporation to Alto Broadcasting System (ABS). 1956 In 1955, Manila Chronicle owner Eugenio Lopez, Sr. and Fernando Lopez acquired a radio-TV franchise and immediately established Chronicle Broadcasting Network (CBN) in 1956. 1957 On February 24, the Lopez brothers bought ABS from Judge Quirino. The corporate name was reverted to Bolinao Electronics Corporation. 1960 With the establishment of DZXL-TV 9 of CBN in 1956, the Lopez brothers controlled both television channels in the archipelago. The monopoly in television was broken in 1960 when DZBB-TV 7 was established by the Republic Broadcasting System. On June 19, Joaquin "Chino" Roces, owner of the Manila Times was granted of a radio-TV franchise. He founded the Associated Broadcasting Corporation becoming the fourth television network established in the country. MBC 11 (Manila Broadcasting Company) also launches. 1961 In 1961, Channel 13 started broadcasts under Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation. It was a tri-media conglomerate of RMN (Radio Mindanao Network), IBC and Philippine Herald. 1967 In 1967, Bolinao Electronics Corporation was renamed ABS–CBN Broadcasting Corporation. This company became the formal merger of the two stations DZAQ-TV 3 (ABS) and DZXL-TV 9 (CBN). 1969 In 1969, DZAQ-TV transferred to channel 2, while its sister station DZXL-TV transferred to channel 4. This was in response to frequency adjustments, so that the television station of the Kanlaon Broadcasting System could occupy the Channel 9 frequency. 1972 When President Ferdinand Marcos declared martial law on September 21, the ABS-CBN stations were seized from the Lopezes and became state-run TV stations Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation (BBC Channel 2, with call sign changed to DWWX-TV) and Government Television (GTV Channel 4, with call sign changed to DWGT-TV). ABC 5 also were forced to shut down. 1975 In 1975, RBS changed its name to GMA Radio-Television Arts (GMA stood for Greater Manila Area). KBS re-launched as RPN, the Radio Philippines Network. Inter-Island 13 split off from the owners of Radio Mindanao Network and was renamed Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. 1980 In 1980, Government Television (GTV-4) was renamed Maharlika Broadcasting System. 1986 After the 1986 EDSA People Power Revolution, the stock and assets of Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation, RPN and IBC were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). President Corazon Aquino awarded BBC's Channel 2 frequency to ABS-CBN. RPN's and IBC's assets were turned over to the Government Communications Group. Whilst MBS-4 was rebranded as People's Television (PTV). 1992 On February 21, Associated Broadcasting Company returned ABC back on air. On March 26, President Cory Aquino turned PTV Network into a government corporation known formally as People's Television Network, Inc. 1996 In 1996, GMA formally changed its corporate name to GMA Network Inc., with GMA now standing for Global Media Arts. 1998 On April 13, 1998, DZOE-TV launched. 2005 In November 2005, GMA Network Inc. took over the operation and programming of DZOE-TV and began airing GMA's new network QTV. 2008 On August 9, ABC5 re-launched as TV5. On March 11, 2007, RPN began a partnership with the Solar Entertainment Corporation. In October 2008, this lead to RPN being rebranded as C/S 9. 2009 On October 20, TV5 was sold to MediaQuest Holdings, Inc., the broadcasting division of Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company. On November 29, RPN re-branded again under the new name Solar TV. 2011 In 2011, Solar Entertainment became Channel 9's largest shareholder and relaunched the channel as ETC. On February 28, Q network was replaced by GMA News TV. 2013 On November 30, Solar Entertainment switched its channels putting Solar News Channel on channel 9 with ETC moving to channel 21. 2014 On August 21, Solar News Channel was changed to 9TV, because it is owned by Nine Media Corporation. 2015 March 16, 2015, 9TV was changed into CNN Philippines 2016 June 30, 2016, Active VHF Timeline Chart ImageSize = width:680 height:400 PlotArea = left:30 right:60 bottom:60 top:30 AlignBars = late DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1950 till:2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:1950 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap # PlotData = align:left anchor:from fontsize:M width:15 shift:(4,-6) textcolor:black color:red fontsize:S # set defaults bar:1 bar:2 from:1969 till:1972 text:ABS-CBN align:center color:kelleygreen bar:2 from:1972 till:1986 text:BBC_2 color:tan1 bar:2 from:1986 till:end text:ABS-CBN_2 color:kelleygreen bar:3 from:1953 till:1969 text:ABS color:kelleygreen bar:4 from:1969 till:1972 text:ABS-CBN align:center color:kelleygreen bar:4 from:1972 till:1980 text:GTV_4 color:tan1 bar:4 from:1980 till:1986 text:MBS_4 color:tan1 bar:4 from:1986 till:2016 text:PTV_4 color:powderblue bar:4 from:2016 till:end text:PBS_4 color:powderblue bar:5 from:1960 till:1972 text:ABC color:red bar:5 from:1992 till:2008 text:ABC_5 color:red bar:5 from:2008 till:end text:TV5 color:red bar:6 bar:7 from:1960 till:1975 text:RBS_7 color:oceanblue bar:7 from:1975 till:end text:GMA_7 color:oceanblue bar:8 bar:9 from:1956 till:1969 text:CBN color:kelleygreen bar:9 from:1969 till:1975 text:KBS color:yelloworange bar:9 from:1975 till:2008 text:RPN color:yelloworange bar:9 from:2008 till:2011 text:C/S color:yelloworange bar:9 from:2011 till:2013 text:ETC fontsize:XS color:yelloworange bar:9 from:2013 till:2015 text:SNC color:yelloworange bar:9 from:2015 till:end text:CNN_PH color:yelloworange bar:10 bar:11 from:1960 till:1972 text:MBC color:skyblue bar:11 from:1998 till:2005 text:ZOE-TV color:oceanblue bar:11 from:2005 till:2011 text:QTV color:oceanblue bar:11 from:2011 till:2016 text:GMA_NEWS color:oceanblue bar:11 from:2016 till:end text:MBC color:skyblue bar:12 bar:13 from:1961 till:2016 text:IBC_13 color:powderblue bar:13 from:2016 till:end text:RMN_13 color:oceanblue UHF Timeline 1992 *Southern Broadcasting Network launches SBN Channel 21. *Radio Mindanao Network launches CTV-31. 1993 *Rajah Broadcasting Network, Inc. launches RJTV 29. 1995 *GMA launches Citynet 27. 1996 *ABS-CBN Corporation starts using Channel 23 with a timeshare of MTV Asia and Studio 23. 1998 *Delta Broadcasting System, Inc. launches DBS TV on Channel 35. 1999 *Eagle Broadcasting Corporation launches Channel 25 with Net 25. *Channel 27 starts carrying Channel V Philippines *Progressive Broadcasting Corporation launches NTV 37 as a television counterpart for its NU 107 radio station by airing rock-related music videos. *Channel 47 is awarded to Associated Broadcasting Company. 2000 *MTV acquires Channel 41 and Studio 23 formally became a full station, adopting rebroadcasts of its in-house cable channel Myx to fill in the void left by MTV Asia. *CTV-31 leased the entire channel block and changed its name to E! Philippines. *MTV Philippines launches Channel 41. 2001 *Progressive Broadcasting Corporation replaces NUTV (television counterpart for NU 107 radio station) with UNTV. *Channel V Philippines ceases using Channel 27 and the channel becomes replacing returned to CityTV. *Channel 45 launches carrying 3ABN (3 Angels Broadcasting Network). 2003 *Radio Mindanao Network ceases their CTV-31 operations. *Channel 47 becomes inactive. 2004 *Delta Broadcasting System, Inc. closes Channel 35. 2005 *GMA Network Inc. CityNet using Channel 27 replacing with QTV. *Channel 49 launches with GEM TV, a broadcast ministry of the independent Philippine Christian church. 2006 *Sonshine Media Network International launches SMNI TV 39 2007 Channel 27 for GMA Network Inc. to start digital tv testing. *MTV Philippines ceases using Channel 41 and the channel becomes inactive. 2008 *Solar Entertainment begins to lease airtime on SBN, choosing to broadcast programming from its entertainment channel ETC. *RJTV started carrying shows from Solar Entertainment's 2nd Avenue channel. *ZOE Broadcasting Network launches ZOE TV-33. 2011 *GMA Network, Inc. launches GMA News TV replace Q using Channel 27. *Solar Entertainment transferred ETC to RPN (Channel 9). Solar Entertainment created news network Talk TV to replace ETC. *Radio Mindanao Network starts a partnership with Solar Entertainment. Channel 31 is renamed BEAM and starts broadcasting The Game Channel. *ZOE TV is renamed Light TV-33. *Nation Broadcasting Corporation (MediaQuest Holdings, Inc.) launches AksyonTV on Channel 41. 2012 *Solar Entertainment replaced Talk TV on Channel 21 with Solar News Channel. *2nd Avenue becomes full-time on Channel 29. *Short-lived channel, Chase is broadcasted on BEAM 31 before replaced by Jack City. * GEM TV on Channel 49 is replaced by INC TV. 2013 *Solar Entertainment moved Solar News Channel to Channel 9. ETC moved from Channel 9 to Channel 21. 2014 *Studio 23 renamed ABS-CBN Sports and Action. 2016 *Active on 2016. UHF Timeline Chart ImageSize = width:680 height:680 PlotArea = left:30 right:60 bottom:60 top:30 AlignBars = late DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1990 till:2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:1990 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap # PlotData = align:left anchor:from fontsize:M width:15 shift:(4,-6) textcolor:black fontsize:S # set defaults bar:14 from:2013 till:end text:SBS_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:15 from:2013 till:end text:KBS_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:16 from:2013 till:end text:MBC_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:17 from:2013 till:end text:STAR_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:18 from:2013 till:end text:MNC_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:19 from:2013 till:end text:CNN_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:20 from:2013 till:end text:RTM_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:21 from:1992 till:2008 text:SBN color:yelloworange bar:21 from:2008 till:2011 text:ETC color:yelloworange bar:21 from:2011 till:2012 text:Talk color:yelloworange bar:21 from:2012 till:2013 text:SNC color:yelloworange bar:21 from:2013 till:end text:ETC color:yelloworange bar:22 from:1991 till:2011 text:STAR_Chinese_Channel color:oceanblue bar:22 from:2011 till:end text:BCTV color:oceanblue bar:23 from:1996 till:2014 text:Studio_23 color:yellow2 bar:23 from:2014 till:2016 text:S_+_A color:yellow2 bar:23 from:2016 till:end text:Bombo_TV color:oceanblue bar:24 from:1992 till:2005 text:Zee_TV color:oceanblue bar:24 from:2005 till:end text:Celebes_TV color:oceanblue bar:25 from:1999 till:end text:Net_25 color:yellow2 bar:26 from:1991 till:1996 text:STAR_Plus color:red bar:26 from:1996 till:2003 text:STAR_World color:red bar:26 from:2002 till:2008 text:Lativi color:red bar:26 from:2008 till:end text:tvOne color:red bar:27 from:1995 till:1999 text:Citynet color:oceanblue bar:27 from:1999 till:2001 text:Channel_V color:oceanblue bar:27 from:2001 till:2005 text:CityTV color:oceanblue bar:27 from:2005 till:2011 text:QTV color:oceanblue bar:27 from:2011 till:end text:GNTV color:oceanblue bar:27 from:2010 till:end text:GMA_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:28 from:1996 till:2007 text:Phoenix_Chinese_Channel color:green bar:28 from:2007 till:2016 text:Indosiar color:green bar:29 from:1993 till:2008 text:RJTV color:kelleygreen bar:29 from:2008 till:end text:2nd_Avenue color:kelleygreen bar:30 from:1991 till:1996 text:STAR_TV color:brightblue bar:30 from:1996 till:2001 text:STAR_Plus color:brightblue bar:30 from:2001 till:end text:Trans_TV color:brightblue bar:31 from:2000 till:2003 text:E! color:powderblue bar:31 from:2011 till:2012 text:TGC fontsize:XS color:powderblue bar:31 from:2012 till:2014 text:Jack_City color:powderblue bar:31 from:2014 till:end text:BEAM_TV color:powderblue bar:32 from:1993 till:2003 text:Film_Indonesia color:red bar:32 from:2003 till:end text:ANTV color:red bar:33 from:2008 till:end text:Light_TV color:lightorange bar:34 from:1996 till:2003 text:Viva_Cinema color:brightblue bar:34 from:2003 till:2010 text:TPI color:brightblue bar:34 from:2010 till:end text:MNC_TV color:brightblue bar:35 from:1998 till:2004 text:DBS_TV color:dullyellow bar:35 from:2016 till:end text:LUX color:purple bar:36 from:1994 till:2002 text:ESPN color:brightblue bar:36 from:2002 till:end text:Global_TV color:brightblue bar:37 from:1999 till:2001 text:NUTV color:brightblue bar:37 from:2001 till:end text:UNTV color:brightblue bar:38 from:1994 till:2000 text:STAR_Sports color:oceanblue bar:38 from:2000 till:end text:Metro_TV color:oceanblue bar:39 from:2006 till:end text:SMNI color:tan1 bar:40 from:1994 till:2007 text:STAR_Chinese_Movies color:brightblue bar:40 from:2007 till:end text:RCTI color:brightblue bar:41 from:2000 till:2007 text:MTV color:red bar:41 from:2011 till:2016 text:Aksyon_TV color:red bar:41 from:2016 till:end text:Manila_Bulletin color:brightblue bar:42 from:1995 till:2000 text:Zee_Cinema color:oceanblue bar:42 from:2000 till:2005 text:STAR_Gold color:oceanblue bar:42 from:2005 till:end text:SCTV color:oceanblue bar:42 from:2010 till:end text:TV5_Digital_(NBC) color:black textcolor:white bar:43 from:2010 till:end text:ABS-CBN_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:44 from:1998 till:2001 text:STAR_News color:brightblue bar:44 from:2001 till:2006 text:TV7 color:brightblue bar:44 from:2006 till:end text:Trans7 color:brightblue bar:45 from:2001 till:2011 text:3ABN color:skyblue bar:45 from:2011 till:end text:3ABN/Hope_Channel color:skyblue bar:46 from:1990 till:2004 text:RTM color:orange bar:46 from:2004 till:2010 text:STAR_One color:orange bar:46 from:2010 till:end text:TVRI color:orange bar:47 from:1999 till:2003 text:DWDZ-TV color:red bar:47 from:2016 till:end text:CLEAR color:purple bar:48 from:1991 till:1995 text:BBC_World_Service color:brightblue bar:48 from:1997 till:2010 text:STAR_Movies color:brightblue bar:48 from:2010 till:end text:PTV_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:49 from:2005 till:2012 text:GEM_TV color:green bar:50 from:2002 till:2010 text:Xing_Kong color:brightblue bar:50 from:2010 till:end text:SINDOtv color:brightblue bar:51 from:2013 till:end text:GV_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:52 from:1998 till:2006 text:Phoenix_InfoNews_Channel color:oceanblue bar:52 from:2006 till:2012 text:Spacetoon color:oceanblue bar:52 from:2012 till:end text:NET. color:oceanblue bar:53 from:2013 till:end text:MCOT_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:54 from:1991 till:2001 text:SBS color:red bar:54 from:1994 till:2013 text:STAR_Vijay color:red bar:54 from:2013 till:end text:ESA_TV color:red bar:55 from:2013 till:end text:JTBC_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:56 from:1995 till:1999 text:EL_TV color:purple bar:56 from:2001 till:2009 text:STAR_Utsav color:purple bar:56 from:2009 till:2014 text:B_Channel color:purple bar:56 from:2014 till:end text:RTV color:purple bar:57 from:2013 till:end text:PTC_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:58 from:2006 till:end text:DAAI_TV color:skyblue bar:59 from:2013 till:end text:FOX_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:60 from:1991 till:2004 text:MCOT color:green bar:60 from:2004 till:end text:Radar_TV color:green bar:61 bar:62 from:2009 till:end text:BeritaSatu_TV color:red Talk = Talk TV S+A = ABS-CBN Sports+Action GNTV = GMA News TV SNC = Solar News Channel TGC = The Game Channel Category:Television stations in Metro Manila Category:History